1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antenna devices, and more particularly to an antenna device used as a frequency transceiver antenna provided in a consumer electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, have become increasingly developed, aiming for the smaller size, lighter weight, multi functions, and lower power consumption. An antenna, one of essential components of the mobile phone, is a crucial factor for determining communication quality.
An example of an antenna typically used in mobile phones is an exposed coil. Under normal circumstances, the antenna still protrudes a specific length out of the body's top surface of the mobile phone. The conventional coil antennas are thus unsuitable for use in miniaturized mobile phones; hence, microstrip antennas which are flat and small have been developed. However these antennas require the installation of spiral antenna elements on separate ground boards, and the insertion of dielectric and loading material of specific thickness between them. It is thus difficult to reduce the size of the antenna. Furthermore, since these microstrip antennas are mounted inside the mobile phones, reception and transmission of signals by these micorstrip antennas cannot have an optimal quality due to obstruction of other components around the microstrip antennas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an antenna device wherein one or more of the foregoing disadvantages may be overcome or at least alleviated.